My Name is Cady
by moun-chan
Summary: and this is her story. -At least the way I think it should've been ; Cady falls in love with someone she better shouldn't have... Cady/Ms.Norbury -Please tell me what you think!


**My Name Is Cady**

**by moun-chan**

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Mean Girls' at all. This is just a piece of fanfiction._

Today my life was finally going to experience the final change - I would go to a public school. My heart was pounding like mad when I left the car of my parents, seeing the mass of students outside. Hell, was I nervous. I quickly said bye to my parents, almost got ran over by a bus and fought my way through the people. It took a while until I found the room where I was supposed to have my first lesson, Maths -at least something familiar.

Entering the room, I saw a tall woman standing in the front, and assuming she was the teacher, I introduced myself. The answer was a threat to kick my ass if I talked to her again, and then she sat down in the first row. Some people already sitting in the classroom laughed at me.

"Great, that's a fabulous start," I thought.

I tried to get a seat myself, but the black haired girl in the second row always warned me.

Just as I wanted to turn and go to the front again, I collided with someone, spilling her coffee all over her shirt. As, a split second later, I fully realized the person in front of me, my heart skipped a beat and I thought I was going to faint. She was beyond beautiful. She was about my size, slender, had full brown hair and brown eyes sparkling from behind a pair of thinly framed glasses. She was the teacher.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said, tore my eyes off her and quickly collected the papers I had made her drop to the floor.

"It's not you," she said, and I thought she had such a sweet, soft voice, "I'm bad luck."

As I'd placed the papers on her desk, I turned around again and really almost fainted - she just pulled her sweater over her head, but the t-shirt stuck to it.

A man entered the room, maybe another teacher, and seemed a bit surprised at the view he got. "Ms Norbury...?"

So that was her name. She stopped her attempt to get rid of the wet shirt, and some in the class started giggling.

"My t-shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied, sounding a tad out of breath -had I really stopped breathing?

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically.

Now I took a deep breath, stepped right behind her and pulled the shirt down to cover her pastel-violet bra and her so silky looking skin.

"Is everything alright in here?" the man asked.

Taking off her sweater, Ms Norbury replied "Oh yeah."

"So, err, how was your summer?" He smiled at her, while I withdrew a few steps to the side of the class. Still, I couldn't help staring at her from there.

"I got divorced," she stated. She'd been married - I couldn't help wondering for what reason they got divorced.

"Oh, my carpal tunnel came back." He raised his hand, which was wrapped in some white stuff.

"I win," she said and smiled, as she straightened her shirt.

"Yes, you do," he said, and I didn't like the look in his eyes at all. Then he turned to the class. "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us -she just moved here all the way from Africa."

And obviously lead by a false conclusion, Ms Norbury welcomed a black girl sitting in the class, who then told her she was from Michigan.

"Great."

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and said "Her name is Cady, Cady Heron. Where are you, Cady?"

I raised my hand. "That's me. It's pronounced like _Caidy_."

He apologized and told us something about his nephew. I didn't listen, I was too distracted by the amazing woman that was apparently my new Maths teacher.

"Well, err, welcome, Cady," she said and made a gesture in my direction. This was the first time we looked in each other's eyes. It was just a short moment, then she turned to the man. "And thanks, Mr Duvall."

"Well, thank you, and errm... if you need anything, or if you want to talk to somebody..." I did absolutely not like the tone of his voice.

She stroke through her hair, before answering. "Thanks. Maybe some other time when my shirt isn't see-through."

"Okay," he said, and for a moment his eyes were fixed on her chest area. "Okay. Good day everybody."

He left the room, and Ms Norbury turned to us. "Why don't you sit down, Cady?" she asked me, and she pronounced my name correctly.

So this was how my first real school lesson started. It was kinda okay. I didn't say much, mostly I just listened to and observed, particularly Ms Norbury. The woman who made me feel things I had never felt before.

The rest of the day was even weirder. I couldn't go to the bathroom without some pass, which the teacher didn't give me, I was yelled at for reading ahead and using a green pen, and was not allowed to change my seat or to eat in class. I was happy when it finally was lunch time. At least for the first moment -when I saw all the people in their groups, my happiness was gone. I ended up having my lunch alone in the bathroom. The silence and solitude brought other thoughts to my mind again – Ms Norbury. I smiled.

Hell, what the heck was wrong with me today?

For the rest of the day the thoughts still didn't stop bothering me. When I came home, and my parents asked me how my day'd been, I felt both unable and unwilling to express my feelings to them, and just made a little sound, then walked directly into my room. Deciding it was probably best to get the homework done, I grabbed my exercise books and sat down at my desk. I got the History and German ones done quickly, but then I still had Maths left.

As I looked at the tasks, I remembered Mrs Norbury standing in the front in her light blue top, strokingthrough her hair and explaining the formula in her kind voice. I could almost remember every word she said. Slightly distracted by these images in my head, I did the homework.

Once I was done, I noticed I had nothing to do. I switched on the computer my parents gave me after moving here – it was a black notebook, and I was extremely amazed at what these things could do. It even had Internet access. Maybe it would be of good use for me, once I had made some friends at school.

I tried to spend the afternoon in quiet, but whenever I tried to relax, images of my Maths teacher appeared in my mind. Something was wrong with me, this could not possibly be normal.

At dinner, my parents asked me questions again, and I answered them now, leaving out a few details, though. I first had to figure that one out for myself.

I went to bed almost directly after dinner, I was exhausted from school, and I would have to get up early tomorrow. Just before I fell asleep, I smiled, thinking of the fact I would have Maths class again tomorrow.

_AN: Thanks for reading :D Please tell me what you think!! About anything, writing style/story line/display of characters.... just tell me!  
It might take a while for me to finish the next chapter, because I really don't have a lot of time in the moment, let alone inspiration. Check my profile for current info._ :)


End file.
